1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a human body detecting system including a human sensor that detects a human.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile communication devices such as mobile phones are equipped with various functions. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-67241 discloses a mobile communication device (e.g., a mobile terminal device) including a human sensing unit configured by using a pyroelectric sensor or the like which detects infrared rays radiated from the body temperature of a human and his/her motion. When the result of detecting the presence of the motion by using the human sensing unit reveals that there is no motion for a certain period of time, the mobile communication device outputs alarming sound. The above-mentioned literature further discloses a system in which human sensing units are installed in a living space in the house, and a mobile terminal charging device and human-detecting device receives the result of the detection of the human sensing units. In this system, when a human body cannot be detected by any of the human sensing units for a certain period of time, information is output from the mobile terminal charging device and human-detecting device and transmitted to a mobile communication device via a communication means such as Bluetooth and then alarming sound is output from the mobile communication device. Moreover, when no manipulation is detected for a certain period of time after the alarming sound is outputted, such a situation is notified to a predetermined communication device.
As described in the above-mentioned literature, a human body is detected by the human sensor and the safety of the user of the mobile communication device can be confirmed by such detection. Moreover, the mobile communication device can detect the presence of a human body in its surroundings, and use the detection result for crime prevention. Moreover, in recent years, a configuration has been also proposed in which a support to support a mobile communication device, such as a charging cradle, is equipped with the human sensor.
Incidentally, when infrared rays radiated from the body temperature of a human are detected by a pyroelectric infrared sensor serving as the human sensor, a false detection of a human body is likely to occur. That is, there are cases where a human body is falsely detected or a human body cannot be detected. As such, when the detection accuracy of the human sensor is low, an adequate control cannot be performed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a human body detecting system that can detect a nearby human body with high accuracy.